la leyenda de los mugiwara
by jonatansales21
Summary: Luffy y sus nakama viajan en el tiempo para reescribir sh historia, denle una oportunidad :)
1. 1prologo

Después de una dura batalla entre la armada revolucionaria y el govierno mundial donde la tripulación de los mugiwara se vio involucrada, la tripulación completa encontró una runas y un medallon junto a un mensage" Para hayar el one piece hay que vivir dos veces, mucha suerte a la tripulación que encontro esté medallon ahora podreis reescribir vuestra historia ya sea para bien o para mal vosotros decidis " firmado"Gol D. Roger".

Ahora mismo toda la tripulación miraban asombrados a la arqueóloga que acababa de leer el mensaje escrito por el difunto rey de los piratas , el capitán Monkey D. Luffy tenia estrellas en los ojos al igual que chopper , usoop , franky no paraba de decir super , a brook se le salia el corazón del pecho aunque como el deia "yo no tengo corazón yohohohoho" mientras sanji, zoro,nami,jimbe y la misma Robin tenían una expresión mas seria.

-oye capitán-san sabes lo que quiere decir este mensaje? Pregunto Robin inocentemente mientras todos prestaban atención a lo que iba a decir luffy lla que el fue el que encontro el medallon junto a la tabla de piedra donde estaba escrito el mensage,- ehh pues no lo encontré en una sala cuando cai en una trampa , por eso te lo he traido para ver si tu sabias que es-dijo luffy con una sonrisa.

-oo..oye luffy me puedes prestar ese medallon un momento-dijo nami mientras se acercaba a luffy un poco nerviosa, -Claro que si nami!-dijo luffy sonriendo sin darse cuenta de el pequeño sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de nami del cual solo se percató la arqueóloga ya que los demas observaban el medallon que ahora estaba en las manos de nami .

Nami saco una botellita con una sustancia de color púrpura , la echo sobre el medallon y toda la suciedad desapareció dejando el medallon como nuevo para asombro de sus nakama, despues echo una gota de orta botellita sobre el medallon y esta se volvio completamente dorada para asombro de nami que no pudo dejar escapar un grito que aturdio a todos los presentes .

-Kyaaaa es de verdad es de verdad -decia nami mientras saltaba con el simbolo de los belis en los ojos sacandoles una gota de stilo anime a todos sus nakamas menos a su capitan que solo reia contagiado por nami.

-navegante-san a que se debe tanta emoción? -pregunto como siempre Robin que era la mas racional en estos momentos, -pues veras Robin e comprobado la pureza del oro y eh gritado porque es oro puro, os acordais del oro de skaypiea pues su pureza era solo del 30% -dijo asombrando a Robin y jimbe que eran los unicos que entendieron lo que dijo nami.

-y eso que quiere decir nami-swan?pregunto sanji con corazones en los ojos mientras zoro murmuraba algo sobre cozineros desastrosos con zejas en forma de espiral ero fue escuchado por este y los dos se pusieron en una de sus tipicas batallas personales.

-bien lo que quiere decir eso es que este medallon vale por lo menos tres o cuatro veces mas que todo el oro que trajimos de skaypiea!-dijo nami asombrando a toda su tripulación que ahora si que entendió.

-ssugoii nami! Entonces puedes quedartelo -dijo luffy con una sonrisa mientras nami se volvia a sonrojar y los demas miraban la escena con los ojos como platos a excepción de Robin que solo sonreia divertida.

-espera Robin aqui hay algo escrito -dijo nami que acababa de abrir el medallon , robin se acerco y lo leio "este medallon permite viajar en el tiempo a una o varias personas a la fecha indicada en el medallon , para viajar una persona debe ponerse este medallon al cuello y darle un toquezito a la esfera del medio para viajar mas de una persona solo tienen que tocar una parte de la persona que tenga el medallon al cuello y todos volveran a la fecha señalada en el medallon y sus antiguos yo desapareceran y ustedes ocuparan su lugar como son ahora mismo , acordaros bien de este templo porque si utilizáis el medallon cuando volváis a llegar aqui tendréis que devolverlo a su lugar".

-Todos estaban asombrados con lo que habia leido robin hasta que jimbe pregunto que fecha ponia en el medallon a lo que esta se fijo en la fecha y se le ensombrecio la mirada ya que conocia muy bien el dia que ponia en el medallon -qque pasa robin es algo malo? Pregunto usop nervioso al ver la cara de robin mientras todos los demas miraban a robin incluido luffy que estaba bastante atento.

-Bien y que fecha pone en el medallon robin-san ? Pregunto jimbe a lo que robin respondio -la fecha que pone en el medallon es la fecha en que murieron Eduard newgate "Barbablanca" y "puño de fuego" Portgas d ace.-dijo Robin sorprendiendo aun mas a todos sobre todo a luffy lla que habia alguna posibilidad de salvar a ace y barbablanca asi depaso impedir que barbanegra consiga la fruta del viejo y si barbablanca sigua con vida posiblemente tendrian una gran ventaja en la guerra que acababa de pasar .

Todos miraban a luffy sabiendo que de el dependia la decisión , luffy levanto la mirada y vio a sus nakamas a los ojos y estos le sonrieron sabiendo lo que pensaba. -Muchas gracias chicos -ddijo luffy sonriendo mientras nami se acercaba y le ponia el medallon a luffy en el cuello y lo sujetaba por el hombro todos los otros tambien se acercaron a luffy y tocaron alguna parte de su cuerpo mientras luffy abria el medallon y decia "zoro,nami,usop,sanji,chopper, robin, franky,brook,jimbe estais listos? Pregunto -SII! Contestaron todos a la vez mientras luffy tocaba la esfera del medallon y una luz los envolvio a todos hasta que desaparecieron en un destello .

-VARIOS AÑOS ANTES -

De camino a marienford se podia ver un barco de guerra donde en la cubierta se podia ver a luffy y jimbe hablando pero de repente fueron envueltos en una luz que deslumbro a todos los presentes en el barco para despues canviar a su nueva apariencia , despues de eso los dos se vieron y dijeron "pparece que hemos vuelto luffy-san dijo jimbe mientras luffy le contestaba con una mirada seria -asi parece jimbe ahora habra que hablar con iva-san para que una vez terminada la guerra hable con mi padre para reunirnos todos en un sitio k ya tengo pensado -dijo luffy asombrando a jimbe por que ya estaba pensando en despues de la guerra,-pero antes vamos a salvar a mi hermano !

En la isla del cielo wateria se podia ver a nami que mirava hacia el horizonte desde la ventana de la casa cuando de repente brillo y con un destello cegador adoptó su nueva apariencia , cuando dejo de brillar Nami solo suspiro diciendo- parece que todo salio bien- mientras pensaba "luffy se que lo conseguiras", en la isla de los okamas aparecia sanji corriendo hasata que su cuerpo se ilumino en un destello cegador adoptando su nueva apariencia , una vez desapareció el destello sanji escapo hacia el cielo con su skay walk y les hacia gestos groseros a los okamas con sus manos y pensaba" parece que salio todo bien espero que el capitan cabezahueca lo consiga".

En la isla de la comida se podia ver a usop comiendo hasta que un destello cegador inundo su cuerpo para despues aparecer con su nueva apariencia -fiuu psrece que salio todo bien-dijo usop mientas miraba hacia el cielo y pensaba " luffy se que puedes hacerlo".En la isla donde estaban la tribu de los piernas largas se podia ver a brook encerrado cuando un destello lo cubrio y despues adopto su nueva apariencia, cuando termino solo dijo- luffy-san cuidate.

En la isla donde estava uno de los antiguos laboratorios de vegapunk se podia ver a franky hasta que un destello lo cubrio y luego aparecio con su nuevo aspecto solo pudo mirar hacia la ventana y pensar "espero que estes bien luffy, sunny aguanta no tardaremos en llegar".De camino a una base de la armada revolucionaria se podia ver a robin en un barco hasta que su cuerpo brillo en un destello cegador , cuándo este termino se pudo ver a robin con su nueva apariencia esta solo suspiro y penso" parece que salio todo bien se que el capitán-san lo conseguira ".

En la isla de las aves gigantes se podia ver a chopper mientras hacia algunas medicinas cuando un destello lo cubrio y cuando termino se adopto su nueva apariencia y penso "lluffy se que lo conseguiras confio en ti". En la isla de los monos guerreros se podia ver a zoro en un castillo todo vendado hasta que un destello lo ilumino y adopto su nueva apariencia, cuando termino se sento en la cama y pensaba "lo conseguiras luffy".

-hasta primer capitulo espero que os guste dejad vuestros comentarios :)!


	2. capítulo 1

Ahora mismo sobre una ola gigante del mar la cual a sido congelada por el almirante aokiji se encuentra el buque de guerra donde viajaban luffy y los demas, todos estaban mirando a luffy y jimbe impresonados por que de repente aparecio un destello cegador y cuando termino los dos vestian ropas diferentes e incluso parecían mas mayores.

\- oye oye sombrero paja que ha pasado? porque os habéis puesto otra ropa? Preguntaron algunos de los piratas que seguian a buggy el payaso .

-Tranquilos no ha sido nada , ya hablaremos después- dijo luffy mirando a la reina Iva y a cocodrilo-ahora hay que ver como bajar de aquí! Dicho esto luffy salto a la parte trasera del barco levanto su brazo derecho y exclamo "GEAR SECOND" Su brazo izo como si fuera un muelle bombeando la sangre mientras su cuerpo adquiria una tonalidad rosada levanto su mano izquierda con la palma abierta como si apuntara al hielo de debajo de la parte trasera del barco, echo su mano derecha atras y susurro " Gomu Gomu Noo! Exclamo antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos que lo miraban para aparecer arriba de donde esta mientras apuntaba hacia abajo"JET PISTOL" Todos vieron como el puño de luffy impacto en la ola congelada y para sorpresa de todos la ola entera se resquebrajo hasta que se destrullo por completo.

Todos miraban lo que luffy acababa de hacer con los ojos fuera de las orbitas excepto Cocodrilo y la reina Iva que lo veian con una gota de sudor bajando por su rostro, la reina Iva lo miraba pensando que si este nuevo nivel de fuerza se devia a su nueva apariencia , mientras que Cocodrilo lo veia i pensaba "eese no ha sido un golpe normal , ha usado haki" mientras todos los demas aun estaban con las mandíbulas en el suelo se dieron cuenta de que hiban a caer al medio del campo de batalla.

Unos minutos antes , la batalla entre los hombres de barbablanca y sus aliados contra la marina seguia hasta que de repente una de las olas que congelo aokiji empezo a resquebrajarse hasta destruirse por completo asombrando a todos, pero lo que mas les sorprendio fue cuando vieron un buque de la marina caer del cielo mientras la persona que estaba mas arriba que las demas gritaba "AAAAAACCCCCEEEEEEEEEEE!" Exclamo luffy y todos pusieron atención a el sobre todo su abuelo y ace que no tenian ni idea de como habia llegado luffy "HE VENIDO POR TIII" grito a todo pulmon mientras caian contra el hielo.

Todos miraban a la gente que acababa de hacer esa entrada tan peculiar sorprendiendose por quienes eran, entre ellos se encontraban el ex-sichibukai cocodrilo, la reina okama Iva y el otro ex-sichibukai el caballero del mar jimbe y junto a ellos estava el novato que habia causado tantos problemas sl gobierno mundial Monkey D. Luffy junto a , uchos okamas y prisioneros fugados de impel down .

Mientras la batalla volvia a empezar después de esa pequeña pausa luffy se dio cuenta de que cocodrilo se acercaba a barbablanca por detras y desaparecio para aparecer delante de cocodrilo y darle un golpe al rostro que lo hizo etrellarse contra el mástil del moby dick , cocodrilo se levanto y encaro a luffy- oye sombrero de paja! Porque protejes al viejo barbablanca? Pregunto cocodrilo.

-El es una persona muy querida por mi hermano Ace , no necesito otro motivo para patearte el trasero si intentas tocarlo-dijo luffy sacandole una sonrisa a barbablanca y a algunos de los piratas de barbablanca que lo llegaron a escuchar , luffy observó a cocodrilo con una mirada fria enviandole una ola de haki solo a el sorprendiendo a cocodrilo que no pudo evitar estremezerse ante la sensación causada por luffy-como dije antes, ya hablaremos cuando se haya terminado esta guerra ! Dijo a lo que cocodrilo asintio sin hablar antes de desaparecer en una nube de arena.

-Guarararararara, me caes bien mocoso!-Exclamo barbablanca riendo-parece que sabes quien soy eh?.

-Claro que lo se viejo barbablanca-dijo luffy con una sonrisa mientras los otros se ponían azules mientras pensaban que ese chico no le tenía miedo a barbablanca -ttu eres el que dicen que se encuentra mas cerca de conseguir el one piece, pero que te quede claro una cosa-dijo mirando a barbablanca directamente mientras este alzaba una ceja y todos los demas tenian las mandíbulas hasta el suelo -YO SERÉ EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! Grito a todo pulmón mientras todos se ponían azules incluidos los de la marina.

Barbablanca se quedo mirando a luffy y golpeo con su arma el suelo mientras le enviaba una ola de haki a luffy a lo que este se colocó el sombrero y cuando levanto la mirada solto una ola de haki a su 70% de potencia en un radio controlado haciendo que tanto los piratas como los marines que estaban dentro de la ola cayeran inconscientes con espuma en la boca mientras barbablanca , vista y marco tenian los ojos muy abiertos ya que incluso ellos sintieron el poder de luffy, Vista y Marco seguian impactados ante tal muestra de voluntad y barbablanca solo dibujo una sonrisa en la cara mientras pensaba " este mocoso es muy interesante, no solo aguanto mi haki sino que impuso el suyo al mio ".

-bien viejo barbablanca ahora que ya hemos terminado las presentaciones hay algunas cosas debes saber -dijo luffy mientras barbablanca le miraba -Y que es eso que deberia saber mocoso! ? Pregunto el -pues veras primero debes saber que la marina piensa adelantar la ejecución de Ace - dijo luffy mientras barbablanca entrecerraba los ojos - es eso verdad?- pregunto -si , pero ahi no acaba todo an engañado al capitán squard diciéndole que tu los has traicionado para hacer un intercambio por Ace- dijo luffy mientras barbablanca soltaba una ola de haki haciendo que algunos marines cayeran inconscientes - y eso no es lo peor -dijo luffy con una mirada sombria -tooda esta guerra es una artimaña de Barbanegra- dijo con rabia .

-Qué quieres decir? Pregunto barbablanca -qque toda esta guerra es un fraude , barbanegra esta escondido detras de la torre de marineford esperando una oportunidad para matarte y conseguir el poder de tu fruta del ddiablo-dijo luffy mientras barbablanca estaba asombrando por lo dicho por luffy -como sabes que teach esta escondido? Y como sabes lo que planea hacer?ppregunto barbablanca .

-se que esta ahi porque noto su presencia- dijo luffy mientras barbablanca pensaba "asi que también tiene un gran control del kenbunshoku no haki" - y a lo que planea hacer lo se por un motivo , pero te lo dire una vez hayamos recatado a mi hermano! Dijo luffy mientras Barbablanca sonreia -A por cierto diles a tus hombres que retrocedan estan apunto de activar un sistema para encerraros , diles a todos que retrocedan yo me encargo del resto -ddijo con una mirada seria.

-Guararararara me caes bien mocoso esta bien lo haremos a tu manera -dijo barbablanca mientras daba la orden de que todos retrocedieran , todos los piratas del nuevo mundo asi como los de barbablanca retrocedieron a regañadientes por orden de su capitan mientras los marines veian esto asombrados sobre todo sengoku y garp que no sabian lo que pensaba barbablanca hasta que de donde estaban todos los piratas salio uno con un sombrero de paja en la cabeza yendo hacia delante con la mirada oculta por su sombrero , garp y ace abrieron los ojos a la incredulidad pensando que luffy se habia vuelto loco pero lo que paso a continuación dejo asombrado al mundo entero, luffy levanto la mirada y solto una ola de haki a su máxima potencia desde donde estaba el hasta la torre de marineford haciendo que todos los marines asi como los gigantes y casi todos los que tenian un rango menor a almirante cayeron inconscientes excepto garp y otros dos vicealmirantes aparte de los shichibukai excepto moria que cayo sacando espuma por la boca, incluso habia echo apoyar la rodilla en el suelo a todos los que aguantaron la ola de haki.

Bueno hasta aqui el segundo capítulo espero que os guste , dejad comentarios :)


End file.
